The mini scaffold is designed and targeted to users working on long-duration projects where moving a lot or working at multiple heights is important. These types of mini rolling scaffolds allow users to set up a work surface with the flexibility to set planks at varying heights and also move to different locations around the work environment as needed. They are particularly useful for drywall installers and finishers, dropped-ceiling installers, drapery hangers and general DIY (do-it-yourself) users. In addition to having multiple standing height capability, the Werner mini rolling scaffold incorporates a multiple height project tray that acts as an additional work surface and means of storing supplies and tools used on the job
The telescoping project tray allows users to have the ability to adjust the tray to specific heights for both convenience and safety. By providing an additional work surface at adjustable locations allows tools and supplies to be more easily accessed and stored and also prevents having to climb down from the scaffold to retrieve additional tools when needed.